The Clinical Product Center under contract, provides Investigational Product Services for all DAIT-funded and/or sponsored clinical research programs and other NIAID-funded clinical trials as needed. Studies to be supported encompass a broad range of immune-mediated & rare diseases, including: (i) asthma and allergic diseases; (ii) autoimmune disorders; (iii) immune-mediated rejection in solid organ, tissue and cell transplantation; and (iv) (v) Basic Science studies (Opioid Vaccine studies). Additionally, and on an as-needed basis, clinical trials of infectious disease treatment, prevention and other vaccine studies. Investigational Products to be studied include schedule I through VI pharmaceutical agents, biologics, foods as study interventions, and other agents.